1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to the area of aids for handicapped individuals, and more specifically to aids designed to make the operation of wheelchairs more responsive to the needs of handicapped persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art. In the past, inventors have designed wheelchairs for use by handicapped persons and have further designed various types of hand brakes which, when applied, limit the movement of one of the wheels of the wheelchair. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a wheelchair brake or an adapter for use in locking both brakes together by use of the lever associated with either individual wheel brake which includes the unique features relating to attachment and folding taught herein.